Swamp Thing Vol 2 6
"Sins on the Water" is the title to the sixth issue of The Saga of the Swamp Thing comic book series by DC Comics. It is the first of two stories presented in this issue. It was written by Martin Pasko with artwork by Tom Yeates. It was colored by Tatjana Wood and lettered by John Costanza. The second vignette is a six-page story featuring the Phantom Stranger titled "...Till Death Do us Join...", and is written by Mike W. Barr with artwork by Dan Spiegle, colors by Adrienne Roy and lettering by Carrie McCarthy. Both stories were edited by Len Wein. This issue shipped with an October, 1982 cover date and carries a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). "Sins on the Water" Dennis Barclay visits Mrs. Clancy in the hospital. He is astonished to discover that Mrs. Clancy is begging for her own daughter's demise. Other physicians enter the room and realize that Dennis is not actually a doctor. He races out of the hospital where Liz and the Swamp Thing are waiting in a Volkswagen van. They speed off before hospital personnel can discover who they really are. They continue down the road until they encounter a roadblock, forcing them to stop. The roadblock is a façade however, and the officers are really there to abduct Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing attempt to save her, but Harry Kay arrives in an attack helicopter and opens fire on them. During the excitement, the imposter police officers make off with Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing determine that the kidnappers are bringing Liz to The Haven, a luxury cruise ship owned by General Avery Sunderland. They travel to Florida, where they arrange to stow away aboard Sunderland's ship. Sunderland meanwhile, has Liz drugged and brought on board. He dresses her in a harem girl's outfit, with plans of taking advantage of her. Dennis and the Swamp Thing split up to broaden the search for Liz. While Dennis manages to locate her in a stateroom, the Swamp Thing encounters a strange creature with large tentacles. The creature's barbed flesh bites into the Swamp Thing's arm, but recoils when Swampy's sap appears to burn him. Dennis snaps Liz out of her delirium, but convinces her to pretend to act as if she is still drugged. They sneak downstairs where Sunderland is hosting a costume party. At the stroke of midnight, the party guests begin to remove their masks, revealing faces that are non-human. Appearances Featured characters * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland Supporting characters * Casey Clancy * Dennis Barclay * Lizabeth Tremayne Antagonists * Avery Carlton Sunderland * Harry Kay Minor characters * Maitland (a bodyguard) * Milton * Mrs. Clancy * Paul Feldner * Phil (a sailor) * Sam (a sailor) * Tim Halloran (a yeoman) Organizations * Sunderland Corporation Races * Humans * Swamp monsters Locations * North Carolina :*Gates County :*Gates County Hospital * Florida Items * Casey Clancy's locket Vehicles * Liz's Volkswagen van * Helicopter * The Haven cruise ship "...Till Death Do us Join..." A woman named Margaret Brennan dies from unforeseen circumstances. The Phantom Stranger follows her spirit to the realm of Death. Confronting Death, he demands that he release his hold over Margaret, as it is not yet her time to die. Margaret however, embraces her own demise, citing that she is in love with Death. Moments later, a young boy named Bobby Jones enters Death's domain. He is sad and scared, but Margaret gives him comfort before uniting him with the soul of his late father. * Mike W. Barr - Writer * Dan Spiegle - Penciler; Inker * Adrienne Roy - Colorist * Carrie McCarthy - Letterer * Len Wein - Editor Appearances Featured characters * Phantom Stranger Supporting characters * Margaret Brennan Antagonists * Death Minor characters * Bobby Jones * Charlie * Mister Jones * Mister Weems Organizations * None Races * Humans * Ghosts * Grim Reapers Locations * The Afterworld Items * None Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * Saga of the Swamp Thing 6 redirects to this page. * This issue is job number C-117. * Some copies of this issue have the standard UPC barcode box in the bottom left corner, while others have the words "DC - Where the Action Is!". * This is the first appearance of Avery Carlton Sunderland. He will become a recurring villain throughout the series. * Casey Clancy's real name is revealed to be Karen Clancy in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Phil, a sailor who dies in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Sam, a sailor who dies in this issue. * In this issue, Death takes the form of a distinguished gentleman. Although this version of Death is the same as the Neil Gaiman version of Death, Gaiman's conceptual design of Death won't be developed until 1989. * First and only appearance of Margaret Brennan; dies in this issue. * First and only appearance of Mister Weems; dies in this issue. * First and only appearance to date of Bobby Jones, a young boy. * First and only appearance to date of Charlie, a medic. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Swamp Thing Vol 2 Category:1980 comic book issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Martin Pasko/Writer Category:Tom Yeates/Penciler Category:Tom Yeates/Inker Category:Tom Yeates/Cover artist Category:Tom Yeates/Cover inker Category:Tatjana Wood/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Mike W. Barr/Writer Category:Dan Spiegle/Penciler Category:Dan Spiegle/Inker Category:Adrienne Roy/Colorist Category:Carrie McCarthy/Letterer Category:Comics with plot summaries